A Thousand Words by Asuna
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: AsuNegi Songfic, KonoSetsu version will be added next week. Summary: Asuna died, Negi cant hold on any longer, how would the soul of Asuna calm the boy's anguish?


My First Tragic Romance Asuna Negi fanfic, despite im a fan of NodoNegi, this song gave me an idea, which made me cry twice as hard

Summary: Asuna died, Negi can't hold it longer, but the soul of the dead girl lingers Negi's soul, how would Asuna calm the crying boy? Of course, through a song!

Based from the first anime "Mahou Sensei Negima!" by Ken Akamatsu

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here!

----------

A Thousand Words, By Asuna

Everyone cried, why? Because Asuna Kagurazaka, a close friend, a partner and student of Negi Springfield, died in his arms, a day passed after her cremation, in the cremation... A soul flies off Asuna's body, it was her soul itself 'I..I'm so sorry, everyone' she thought, she has to make up for it, first, she went to Ayaka Yukihiro's dorm, she hugged the crying girl, Ayaka felt something, something that said "Iincho, please calm down.. I'm still here with you, you'll never know..." Asuna smiled abit, Ayaka smiled too because she heard Asuna's voice, she calmed down and went to sleep.

Next is Konoka Konoe, her best friend, Konoka kept crying at her bed, Asuna did the same as what she did to Ayaka. Also.. she fell asleep

Last is Negi Springfield, who was at the world tree, crying at the heavens so heavy that 10 people are needed to soothe the boy, Asuna felt heavy in her chest, she flew to Negi and called him...

"Negi..."

Negi was fazed, he kept looking around "A-a-asuna-san?" the soul of Asuna appeared in front of Negi "Negi... Im.. So sorry" the girl said in a very apologetic tone "No.. Im so—" Negi was stopped by Asuna, who gently put her finger on Negi's mouth "Don't be.. Negi.. Don't be.." then a sweet melody filled Negi's ears, for the first time of his life, he heard Asuna, the important girl of his life, sang for him...

**Asuna: ****I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

**Your words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me**

**Not that easily**

Negi reached for Asuna's hand, he felt it 'Cold.. but I can feel it..' Negi thought, he sang along with Asuna, while standing at the branch of the World Tree

**Both: ****I acted so distant then**

**Didn't say goodbye before you left**

**But I was listening:**

**You'll fight your battles far from me...**

**Far too easily**

**Asuna: ****"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."**

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain.**

**When I turned back the pages:**

**Shouting might have been the answer...**

**What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?**

**But now I'm not afraid**

**To say what's in my heart**

Negi was dumbstricken by the parts of the song Asuna sang, he felt like crying again, Asuna hugged him, cradling him like a mother would do to her child

**Asuna: ****'Cause a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll fly to you**

**Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**Negi: ****Oh, a thousand words**

**One thousand embraces**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of your weary days seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

Asuna remembered the hour of her death... she too was crying, when she was alive.. her memories of Negi, catching her from falling..

**Both: ****Oh, a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**They'll carry you home, and back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**And a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**

**They'll hold you forever**

**Asuna: ****A thousand words...**

Negi and Asuna stared at each other, their faces got closer and closer until they kissed, an ethereal light filled the whole campus, waking the students of 3-A

"Wha..." Makie looked at the bright light

"Its..." Chisame stuttered

"The World Tree..." Chao muttered

The kiss almost seemed like an eternity for the two, as the kiss took a bit longer, Negi felt warmth at his body and lips 'Don't.. Tell me that... that...' Negi shot up his eyes open as he saw Asuna... alive... alive and real

"Negi... I... I..." Asuna said while crying

"ASUNA!!!!" Negi hugged Asuna tightly, crying tears of joy, Asuna hugged back tightly

"I..I really wanted to say this to you Negi..." Asuna said, cupping Negi's chin to get a straight look at each other's eyes

"That.. I love you Negi... I loved you this whole time..."(**Kudos to those who knew where this part came from! A.K.A "Ask ****The**** Negima Crew" 's first special**) Asuna blushed lightly while smiling

"A-Asuna... I feel the same for you... I love you too" Negi cooed to Asuna, they gave their real first kiss to each other(**Pactio**** didn't count for me**)

**As the Tree's flowers blossom and fly around, one who died has lived again, thanks to a true lover**

END!

Hope you liked my first AsuNegi oneshot! Flames are delivered to hell to fuel the wrath of darkness


End file.
